A. Field of the Invention
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to desire the removal of paint from stencils, as well as finding a way to make stencil cleaning easier and to reduce time, effort, and frustration in cleaning stencils. Currently, there are numerous products on the market that claim to clean paint from stencils, but the inventors have found that these products are messy and do not adequately clean the stencils.
The present invention provides a new and improved paint release method, and overcomes certain difficulties inherent in the related inventions while providing better overall results.